


Shadows

by rabbitearedwarbler



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Ficlet, Spoilers, chigiri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitearedwarbler/pseuds/rabbitearedwarbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are spoilers for through Chapter 2 of Dangan Ronpa!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

**Prompt: chihiro getting killed and kirigiri’s down so when she’s in her room chihiro’s spirit comforts her (but she doesn’t know that because she doesn’t believe in ghosts)?**

**Ship(s): Chihiro/Kirigiri**

**Warning(s): DR spoilers**

**(I made it romantic because I could. And I ship it.)**

 

    Ever since Chihiro Fujisaki was killed with a blow to the head, Kyouko Kirigiri hasn’t been the same. She hid her emotion and proceeded with the investigation as always, but this death really bothers her, even more than with the other deaths. It’s different, and she knows why.

     Little does Kyouko-chan know that although I am dead, I am not gone. Admittedly, before I died, I didn’t think this type of thing was possible. I just felt so…”tied down,” I guess you could say—like I can’t leave this world while all my friends are still trapped here and I might be able to do something to help. I guess that feeling alone was enough to keep me here. I see Kyouko-chan sitting on her bed and looking down, a sad expression on her face. I want to try and comfort her; I wonder if it’s allowed…

     Shaking my head (or I would be if I still had a body), I come into the dorm further and try to smile. “K-Kyouko-chan?” I say, a bit surprised at how easily the name comes out; we’ve never really addressed each other this way, but I can’t take it back now.  _Things are different now,_ I remind myself,  _You’re dead._

She looks up, seeming startled. She stares at me, and I can see she’s been trying not to cry. It’s kind of scary, seeing someone as strong as her on the edge of breaking down. I almost ask if she’s okay but think better of it. I know why she’s feeling this way. “You don’t need to worry about me,” I tell her softly. “I’m still with you, always.”

     ”How are we all supposed to get through this? How will we all be able to get out of here?” For the first time, I hear her voice her doubts, and Kyouko-chan lets out a humorless chuckle.

     ”Don’t lose hope,” I automatically answer, wishing I could help more. I keep my voice steady. “I know it might not seem like much coming from me,” I tell her, looking down, “But you all just need to trust each other. You—we are all friends, and we need to stay that way until the end.”

      Kyouko-chan looks at me again, showing me one of her rare smiles. “You’re right. We just need to make like Naegi-san and keep hoping.”

     I let out a little laugh, and it startles me. I didn’t know I could still do that. “I believe in you! I…I love you, Kyouko-chan.”

     Kyouko-chan nods. “I never thought I’d say this to anyone, but…if I have to feel this, I’m glad it’s for you. I love you, too.”

     I slowly turn to leave. “I’ll be here if you ever need me again.” (Hopefully this doesn’t seem selfish, but I kind of hope she does. I don’t want her to forget me.)

     Kyouko-chan’s quiet voice says, “Thank you. I enjoyed this talk, even if it was just a made-up version of you.”

     It hurts; it’s hits me harder than it should, but I’m so much stronger now than I ever was in life, and maybe it’s that strength that gives me the ability to walk away. Kyouko-chan thinks only in logic; she likes what makes sense, what is predictable and factual, what she can understand. If there’s anyone who knows her mind more than Kyouko-chan herself, it’s me.

     I won’t be able to convince her—not now. I turn, give her a weak smile and a nod. “I’ll be hiding in the shadows if you need me,” I joke quietly. I hear her soft laugh and take a look at her unusually unguarded face once more.

     Then, I’m gone.


End file.
